Electric City
Electric City is a song by The Black Eyed Peas below are the lyrics. Electric City's on their album, The E.N.D. Na na nana Na na nana Na na nana Na na nana Sound selector, activate your transistor Transmit the audio, whiz through your system Sub-sonic mega bolt, bass drum be kickin' Na na nana Na na nana Ghetto blaster blastin' on your block Pumpin' out megahertz (mega-megawatts) You can get electric shock from my flow Bitches on my dick (Oh no) They on my dildo Do re mi fa so la ti do I get the money-money, I get dough EQ the equalizer for the stereo Na na nana Na na nana We the blast masters, the radiation International, coming to your nation Feel the...feel the...feel the...feel the vibration We killin'...killin'...kill your radio station Kill 'em with the sound, kill 'em kill 'em with the sound Hit 'em with the frequency Shoot 'em with the bass, shoot, shoot 'em with the bass Super-mega frequency Kick 'em with the drum, kick 'em kick 'em with the drum Get 'em with the melody Beat 'em with the beat, beat 'em beat 'em with the beat Super-mega frequency In the Electric City... Electric City... Electric City... Electric.... Kill 'em Taboo Step up in the par...step up in the party Sippin' on Coke and baca-Bacardi Beats so dope, been a trip, my body Lord have mercy...lord'a...lord have mercy La dee dee dee deedeedeedee la dee da Killer on the lose like I'm Jeffrey Dahmer Willy to produce mega rhythm, yes sir! Call me mad scientist, the professor will.i.am I program the rhythm Ask em who kill em, they say will.i.am did 'em Boom boom pow, that's my style when I hit 'em I know how to kill 'em when I kill 'em Kill 'em with the sound, kill 'em kill 'em with the sound Hit 'em with the frequency Shoot 'em with the bass, shoot, shoot 'em with the bass Super-mega frequency Kick 'em with the drum, kick 'em kick 'em with the drum Get 'em with the melody Beat 'em with the beat, beat 'em beat 'em with the beat Super-mega frequency In the Electric City... Electric City... Electric City... Electric... K-k-k-k-k-k-k-kill.... apl.de.ap Electric shock surgin' down your city Higher voltage, B.E.P committee Transmitting sound got the girlies silly Bouncin' around tryin' to show me titties Watch out now, we about to blow Big room now wants a look that's general Energy got the whole system overload Got the yo, got the eardrums about to explode Extra, extra flow be powerful Blow your mind it's the incredible apl.de.ap, the original I'm the thriller of Manila, L.A's Filipino Kill 'em with the sound, kill 'em kill 'em with the sound Hit 'em with the frequency Shoot 'em with the bass, shoot, shoot 'em with the bass Super-mega frequency Kick 'em with the drum, kick 'em kick 'em with the drum Get 'em with the melody Beat 'em with the beat, beat 'em beat 'em with the beat Super-mega frequency In the Electric City... Electric City... Electric City... Electric... Kill 'em Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Black Eyed Peas